More Than Just Friends
by Adalene Lupin
Summary: Ignore the title, I couldn't think of anything better, Sirius' little sister had a run in with a werewolf before school started, how will her and Remus take to each other on the night of her first transformation? Please R
1. My best Friend's Sister

Ok usual disclaimer, I don't own the marauders, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This is my first attempt at a marauder fic and the first one I've ever put up. Please R&R.

Thanks! 

bI Chapter 1/I/b

I stared at my History of Magic essay. I couldn't think of anything else to write and I still had another roll of parchment to go. I looked up as I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." 

I smiled as Starlyn, Sirius' little sister, came in the room. She had been the object of all my thoughts and dreams as of late. Shortly before school had started back, she had been bitten. Sirius had been the only one there, and still blames himself no matter how many times I tell him there is nothing he could have done without getting bitten or killed. He still cried at night.

"Is anything wrong Starlyn?" 

I didn't know if anything was wrong with her, but I could smell her perfume from where I was sitting, mixed with her body's natural pheromones, it was driving me absolutely insane. Not to mention the fact that I knew she liked me. Sirius said that she had liked me since our second year when I had gone home with him for Christmas break. That had been the year before she started Hogwarts. She was a fourth year now, and a beautiful young woman.

"No, I was just looking for Sirius. You haven't seen him have you?" 

She hadn't met my eyes at all this year. She considered me her alpha, and she was scared. 

"I think he's in detention. Why? Is something wrong?" 

I put down my quill.

"No, I just…" She looked away again. I could tell she was crying.

"Star? What's wrong? Come here and sit down." 

I moved my forgotten History homework so she could sit down. I saw the subtle changes in her appearance, a few gray streaks in her hair, and her usually blue eyes were now almost completely yellow. She still wouldn't look me in the eyes. Time to fix that. I lifted her chin and forced her to look directly into my eyes. Her tears were smearing her makeup, leaving black streaks down her pale cheeks. I wiped her tears away with my hand.

"Shhhh…what's wrong?" 

Her scent was driving me absolutely insane, I didn't know how long I could keep a hold on my self control.

"I'm scared Remus. I've never been this scared before in my life." A new wave of tears, broke and she buried her face in the crook of my neck. I almost lost all control that I had left. But I regained myself and looked down at the girl in my arms, crying. And I lost it completely. I ran my fingers through her ebony hair and lifted her face so I could see into her eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." 

I whispered, leaning in to her. Our lips brushed and I felt her relax in my arms. I pulled her closer into a stronger kiss and felt her respond. I knew I should stop, what if somebody came in. But my body wasn't listening. The wolf was in control of both of us now. I felt her hands undo the buttons on my shirt. We broke momentarily and I slipped hers over her head, and shrugged my shirt off my shoulders.

"Are you sure about this?" 

I asked slightly out of breath. She only nodded in response. I smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

"Hey, Remus have you finished your Transfiguratioholyshit!!"

I jerked away as I heard James' voice from the doorway. My embarrassment soon gave way to anger. I felt more than heard the growl in my chest. I felt Starlyn's hand on my shoulder, and I calmed down almost immediately.

"Ok, I got one question, what the hell!?" 

James had dropped his books when he came in and they lay scattered in the middle of the floor. I was still trying to regain my normal breathing.

"Sorry Prongs, just don't…don't worry about it. I…" 

but what could I say? I didn't have an explanation for I had done.

"Never mind Moony, I think you two should go on to the Shrieking Shack. The moon's rising soon." 

He said kneeling to pick up his books.

"Right….Prongs? Please, don't tell Sirius about this. It's something that we need to work out first."

he only nodded in response, which was good enough for me. I knew he would be true to his word.

We ran together to the Whomping Willow, it was only minutes before the moon would rise. 

"Hurry, come on." 

We ran into the path that led to the Shrieking Shack, I was sweating and my heart was beating too fast, but we had to hurry. I felt the first pain in my scar as we reached the top of the stairs in the Shack. It caused me to fall to my knees. I saw her turn to look at me as the wolf over took her body as well. I closed my eyes as another wave of pain ran through my body, I heard her scream with her own pain. Then everything was gone. I wouldn't remember the events of that night until later that day.

Ok I know it's short, and a little fast but like I told ya, it's a first attempt, So what didja think? More soon I promise!! R&R please!!!


	2. The Morning After

Yay! Chapter 2 is up!! 

I woke up in the upstairs bedroom with my arms wrapped around Starlyn. We were both bleeding and bruised.

"Star? Are you ok?"

I brushed her hair back out of her face and looked into her eyes. She was crying softly. I leaned down and kissed the tears that stained her cheeks. 

"I think so. I've got a really bad headache though." 

Her hair was sticking to her forehead where she was sweating, mine was doing the same.

"Don't worry, it'll go away, I promise. Do you think you can make it back to Gryffindor? We'll be able to sleep there." The bed that we were laying in was quite torn up, after all many of my transformations that had taken place in that room, and I wasn't very kind to the furniture.

"I think so." 

I climbed out of the bed and found some of my spare clothes. I usually made a habit of keeping some around in case my transformation began before I was ready. I pulled on my boxers before searching for an extra set of clothes for Starlyn. I found one of Sirius' shirts that he had left here on our last run. I knew it would be way too big for her, but that worked out because I didn't have any pants for her so she would have to wear one of my robes over the shirt. As I helped her slip the shirt on, I noticed a gash across her back.

"I'm sorry."

I knew I had done it. I was starting to vaguely remember the events of the previous night, but we would be able to talk about that later. She was still weak. I noticed that she was blushing and I couldn't help but smile as I realized I was still only in my boxers. I laid a robe on the bed beside her and finished dressing. I looked back over at her when I realized that she had been watching me. Sirius' shirt reached her knees, and my robes hung loose on her shoulders. I suddenly had the urge to take them off of her again. 

"Something wrong Remus?" 

she looked up at me through her long eyelashes. I couldn't tell if she was intentionally driving me insane or if it just came naturally to her, but she was.

"No, nothing's wrong. Come on let's go."

We almost made it back to Gryffindor tower without any problems, until we ran into Malfoy and Snape that is. 

"Well, well what do we have here? Two Gryffindors, skipping class?" 

Malfoy's drawl was enough to make my blood boil. 

"I'm not really in the mood to deal with you Malfoy, so why don't you just go on with your business and leave us be."

"Bothering you is our business isn't it Severus?"

Malfoy turned his head to look at Snape, who was busy observing Starlyn's current state of dress. That really made me mad.

"Do. You. Have. Something. To. Say. Severus..?" 

I said through clenched teeth. Severus knew I was a werewolf, he had know since last year.

"Just looking Lupin. Got a problem with it?" 

He scowled at me. I didn't like the way he was 'just looking' at Starlyn, she was mine.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do have a problem with it. I don't like the way your _'looking' _at _my girlfriend_." 

All three of them were surprised to hear me say that, hell I surprised myself by saying it. 

Beyond the surprise, I saw something flicker in Snape's eyes. Was it jealousy? Suddenly the strong scent of blood hit my nose nearly knocking me backwards. I looked to Starlyn, I should have known better than to bring her straight to Gryffindor. I should've taken her to the hospital wing, this was after all her first transformation. Sirius' once white t-shirt was now splotched red with her blood from wounds that I had previously overlooked. I reached her before she fell and caught her in my arms. I caught the scent of worry and fear as I passed Snape with her in my arms. I would have to watch him closer. I laid her on a bed as I entered the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey!" 

I called for the medi-witch and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes dear, is everything alright?"

She came into the room from her office in the far corner.

"It's Starlyn, she passed out before I could get her here. I'm not sure how bad she's hurt." 

I looked back down to where she lay on the bed and then back to Madame Pomfrey. She had the same look in her eyes that she always had when she looked at me. Sadness, sorrow, and worry shone in her eyes as she looked at the both of us. 

"Don't you worry about a thing Remus, you're bleeding yourself. Now, go sit on the other bed over there until I finish with her and I'll be over in a minute to fix you up. I watched her as she pulled the curtains around our beds, hiding us from the view of anyone who might come in, and from each other. She came over to see about me after about ten minutes.

"Ok dear, let's see how bad you got it this time." 

I slipped my shirt over my head, not even bothering to unbutton it. There were scratches and bite marks along my arms and on my chest. It was no where near as bad as it used to be. When I was little my parents always expected me to die from the wounds I inflicted upon myself, obviously I never did. I still had the bruises that came with the transformation though.

"Well, it's not that bad compared to your first year here now is it?" 

She said as she busied herself with healing my various cuts and bruises.

"What about Starlyn? Is she ok?" 

I asked as she pulled the curtain away from my bed.

"Don't you worry Remus, I want you to go back to your dorm and get some rest. You can come down and see her later." 

She said ushering me out of the infirmary. I made my way up to the Gryffindor and met James and Sirius in the common room.

"Hey Moony! Where's Starlyn?" 

Sirius asked, he was always concerned for his sister. Even before she was bitten.

"She's still in the infirmary."

For the first time since he had found out I was a werewolf, I couldn't meet Sirius' eyes. I didn't know what my own held. I knew it was partly my fault that she was cut so badly, it was me that had scratched her.

"Is she going to be ok?" 

He asked, I could hear worry in his voice.

"Yeah Madame Pomfrey says she'll be fine. She's just keeping an eye on her. Don't worry about it. I'm going to go up and try to get some sleep." 

They all knew my post transformation routine by now and knew that I really needed my sleep to recuperate. I met James' eyes as I turned to leave, his gaze held so many questions. Mine told him to wait, he seemed to understand this and looked away.

****

~*Starlyn's p.o.v.*~

I didn't know where I was, but I knew it was too bright. I sat up slowly and let my eyes adjust to the sunlight streaming in through the open windows. I had a dull ache in my back that I chose to ignore. Apparently I was in the infirmary.

"So your finally awake?" 

I turned to see Severus Snape sitting to the right of my bed.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" 

I was surprised to say the least.

"I wanted to see what happened to you. What were you doing with Lupin the morning after the full moon?" 

He looked at me quizzically. I remembered that he knew about Remus after the stunt my brother pulled last year.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." 

I smiled at him. He wasn't as greasy or slimy as my brother and the others liked to think. He was actually a nice guy.

"What about you and Lupin? Were you two coming back from the Shrieking Shack?" 

His eyes were downcast.

"yeah, we, I…I was bitten just before school started back. Remus has been helping me cope with the changes." 

I looked away from him. I didn't want him to treat me the way he treated Remus, I didn't even know why I had told him.

"Are you really his girlfriend?" 

I was shocked by this question. Why did he want to know that.

"I don't know, why?" 

I couldn't help but smile. I did kind of like Severus, but I would never tell the others that.

"I..Its nothing, I was just wondering that's all." 

Was he blushing? I'm pretty sure he was. Did he like me?

"Severus, do you like me or something?" 

Hey leave it to a Black to be blunt. He looked at me for a minute, yeah he was definitely blushing. He wasn't being very Slytherin-like.

"Yeah, but I don't want to cross Lupin. I can tell he likes you and I don't want to make him mad." 

I almost laughed at that, the thought of him not wanting to make Remus mad. He was looking around like he was trying to make sure that nobody was in the room.

"I'd better go, I'm supposed to meet Lucius. I hope you get better." 

He got up and left silently, almost like a shadow. He had always appeared like that to me, a mere shadow. I sat there for a moment thinking about him before Remus drew me out of my thoughts.

More soon! Hopefully I'm getting better at this….R&R tell me if I'm right.


	3. Healing

Yay!! Chapter 3 is here!, The usual disclaimer still applies, i don't own the Marauders, no harm in wishing though!….  
Chapter 3  
"hey, how are you doing?"   
I sat down on the bed beside her. Her black hair hung around her face making her look paler than she already was. She smiled at me, meeting my gaze.  
"I feel a lot better now. Madame Pomfrey said I can go back to the dorm."  
She stood up a bit shakily, holding onto my shoulder to steady herself. She winced slightly as I put my hand on her back. I pulled my hand away realizing the source of her pain.  
"I wanna take a look at your back when we get to my dorm room."  
I smiled at the expression on her face. When we got to Gryffindor Tower, the common room was empty because everyone was still in class so we just headed up to the dorm.  
Once inside the our dorm she sat down on Sirius' bed with a sigh. I walked over and stood beside her.   
"Come on, I wanna see about your back. Lay down on your stomach."   
She did as I asked and crossed her arms and laid her head on them. I pulled up the shirt she was wearing. Madame Pomfrey had done her best to heal her, but it still scarred. I sighed as I looked at the mark on her back. The crescent shaped scar from where she was bitten now had three scratch marks across it. I ran my fingers across it and felt her shiver slightly at my touch. I knew I had scratched her, I had left these marks. Without a second thought, I picked her up and carried her across the room and laid her on my bed. She had her arms around my neck as I laid down beside her. I wrapped my arms around her as well, and pulled her closer to me. I looked down at her and brushed her hair away from her eyes. I never realized how much she had grown up, and how little I knew about her.  
"What's wrong Remus?"  
I hadn't realized I was staring at her.  
"Nothing, just thinking about how much I don't know about you, and trying to think of a way to find out what's going on inside your head."   
I said with a smile and putting my hand on her head. I saw the familiar smirk that I so often saw on Sirius' face creep across hers.  
"As long as you've known Si you should know that nobody can figure out what's going on inside a Black's head. It's impossible."   
I gave her my best version of an evil grin, which was probably effective at the moment considering I still had fangs and my eyes were still slightly yellow.  
"Is that a challenge?"   
I sat up beside her, less than a second later she was straddling my lap with a playful smile on her face.   
"Now whatever gave you that idea?"   
I felt the wolf stir inside me. My hands slipped onto her waist and pulled her closer to me.   
"I was kinda hoping it was."   
I nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her scent. I felt her fingers run through my hair, I looked up at her, she had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. I was surprised at how energetic she was, considering it was the morning after her first transformation. But then again, she was Sirius' little sister and very much like him. I must've lost track of time, because in the next moment Sirius, James, and Peter came through the door.  
A/N Once again its short I know, but more soon, I promise!!! Please Review….. I need all the support I can get.. 


	4. New Romance

OMG, I've been meaning to update this story forever now! Sorry it's taken me so long, I just got really busy, and almost forgot about this one. Hehe on to the story ^_~

I froze as James, Sirius, and Peter entered the dorm room. Starlyn quickly slid off my lap and sat on the edge of the bed, but not before James saw us, he faltered slightly but to my relief didn't say anything.

"Hey you guys"

Sirius slid over on the polished wood floor, stopping by my bed.

"Hey, you ok?"

He looked over her quickly.

"You're covered in blood"

I could hear the worry in his voice

"Don't worry, it's just from this morning it wasn't as bad as it looks. I'm ok, just a little sore is all."

Sirius seemed to be satisfied with this answer and smiled.

"guess who Prongsy's got a date with for the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

James looked up from where he'd been leaning against the wall and glared at Sirius with a look that promised murder if he spoke another word, and of course, Sirius ignored him. I smiled and decided to play along.

"Oh do tell us Padfoot."

I said, decidedly not looking at James. Sirius grinned, casting a glance towards him, but continued speaking as though he wasn't there.

"Why, none other than our dear Miss Lily Evans! Seems she finally gave in to ol' Jamie's charms."

Sirius smiled slyly at James and ignored his death glare. Starlyn covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Congratulations Prongs! I dare say it's about time she said yes, you've been pinning after her for nearly three years or more now."

I couldn't hide the smile on my face, I was happy for him, but still couldn't resist teasing him a bit.

"Well, since we're talking about new romances Moony, don't you think that there is something that you and Star should tell our dear Padfoot?"

James was now the one with a smirk on his face, and truthfully if there had been anything within grabbing reach, I would have thrown it at him. Sirius looked slightly confused and turned to me.

"What's all this about Moony? Are you and my sister hiding something?"

It was the first time I had seen Sirius completely serious ((sorry i had to do it!)) and to be truthful, it was a little scary.

"Well, not really hiding per say."

Oh hell who was I kidding? I looked at Starlyn, feeling almost like I was asking her permission to tell Sirius something that we hadn't even discussed. But when she smiled nothing really seemed to matter.

"Oh bloody hell, yes Sirius, I'm going out with your sister."

I sighed and looked at James with the evilest look I could at the moment, which seemed to be effective. Sirius faked a hurt look.

"And you told James before me? How could you?"

He put his hand on his forehead in a theatrical gesture.

"well, actually we didn't tell him, he just happened to come in the room when Remus kissed me." Starlyn said in a soft voice, I raised my eyebrows as I looked at her. She simply put her finger to her lips. I suppose she was right, it probably wasn't a good idea to tell Sirius what had really been going on when James walked in the room.

"you know what I'm gonna have to do now don't you." 

Sirius looked back and forth between me and Starlyn.

"Go write a letter to mom."

He said before getting up and running from the room.

"Sirius Orion Black get your arse back in her right now!" 

Starlyn ran after him, leaving me James and Peter laughing.

I'm sorry this is so short, I promise the next one will be longer, it'll also focus more on Severus. I feel like I need to put him in here a bit more. Be sure to tell me what you think!


End file.
